Optical fiber connectors are used to optically couple one optical fiber to another optical fiber. During installation or repair, an optical fiber connector experiences disruptive forces from time to time. For example, axial forces may be applied to a connector. The axial forces may result from a person inadvertently pulling on a cable which is attached to a connector. If the axial force results in the connector ferrule moving away from an optically coupled opposing ferrule, the optical circuit may be disrupted or disconnected.